


The strings of my heart

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: KageHina week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Music, Anxious Hinata Shouyou, College Kageyama Tobio, Comfort, Concerts, Haikyuu music au, Hinata Shouyou plays guitar and sings, KageHina Week 2020, Kagehina being cute, M/M, Singer/songwriter Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Hinata Shoyo has spent his whole life dreaming about having a career in music. Today is his big day, scheduled to be on stage that evening at his first concert, but is he really ready for it? Luckily for him, his loving fiance Kageyama is there to calm his nerves before he leaves their apartment.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788649
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	The strings of my heart

Although Hinata had been preparing for this day for what seemed like his entire life, he was still absolutely bricking it. Today was the day of his first live concert since signing the record deal, about a year ago actually, and the poor boy was straight up terrified. What if he messed up on stage? Wait; do you even call it a stage at a concert? Does it matter? No, not really because he had so many other questions that needed answers to but he knew he wasn’t going to get answers and he felt like his brain was about to explode. No, he felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Well it was better he had a panic attack here in the privacy of his apartment then on stage in front of ten thousand people. Oh lord, the idea of ten thousand people being there just hit him! What if he didn’t live up to their expectations? His career could end tonight, right? He couldn’t let that happen! He fell backwards onto the sofa and covered his face with his hands, screwing his eyes shut to stop the tears spilling down his face. He was screwed, that’s the only way to put it.

Kageyama was just coming out of the bedroom; he was originally planning to drive Hinata to the concert like a good fiancé but he’d slept through both Hinata’s alarm and his own, surprising no one. The small boy would surely have left by now, right? His suspicions were confirmed as incorrect when he saw the small boy on his back on the couch, his face covered but still somehow managing to look like he was having a breakdown. He face palmed and sighed. “Jesus Sho, not this again…” He walked over to the couch and loomed over him. “What’s wrong? You should’ve left by now; you don’t have time to be out here moping on the couch.” He sighed and pulled his hands away from his face, looking into his eyes.

A few lone tears spilled down Hinata’s face as his emotions started to completely overwhelm him. “Tobio I’m scared!” His words came out in a very whiney tone. “I’m so scared! What if they hate me? What if I mess up and accidentally end my whole career or something? What if I forget the words?” He’d do well to forget the words to his own songs but it was a possibility. When he got nervous, sometimes his brain would freeze up and he wouldn’t even be able to remember where he was or why he was there. He hoped that wouldn’t happen today.

“Hey baby calm down…” He grabbed the boy under his arms and pulled him up so he could sit down beside him. He wrapped his arms around his body and rubbed little circles on his back in an attempt to calm him. “Don’t freak out, you’ll be just fine…” He couldn’t help but worry about his fiancé. Hinata had always been scared of being hated and rejected from society. Everything he wrote songs about, they all came from the heart. They were all about personal, real life things and experiences that the ginger had gone through during his life and the poor kid had been through a lot. He was so much more than just the idiot in his maths class, obsessed with the guitar that Kageyama had assumed he was when they first met, only three years ago actually. Yes their relationship had moved fast; getting engaged in their third year of high school was a risk but it was a risk they were both willing to take. Besides, Kageyama wanted to make Hinata officially his before the crazy fans came in and tried anything funny with him. They both graduated a couple of months later and Shoyo signed a record deal, deciding to pursue music full time. On the flip side, Tobio went on to college for business. It’s kind of basic, he knows that, but all he wants is to be able to financially support his soon-to-be-husband if his music career goes downhill. They moved into a shared apartment a little while later and that’s basically how he ended up here, trying to comfort his fiancé on the couch on the day of his first concert.

Hinata hugged his fiancé tight and buried his face in his chest, blinking hard to stop his tears. “No Tobio you don’t understand! Music is one big competition! If I mess up out there I lose! I’m done for!” He started quivering, only slightly but enough for the taller male to notice and press loving kisses on the top of his head. “I’m scared! They’ll hate me, I know they will!”

He rocked the smaller one back and forth very slowly and gently, trying his best to soothe him. There were a lot of times when Shoyo got like this, specifically when he was writing a new song and doubting himself along the way. “Why would they hate you?” He started. “Come on Sho, you’re a young, cute bisexual boy with a guitar and a really sweet voice. They’re going to love you.” He ran his fingers through the fluffy curls. “You’re going to go out there and blow them all away, I just know it. These people are your fans. Now repeat after me.” He pulled the boy away from his chest and gripped his shoulders loosely, looking down into his eyes. “You’re going to be fine.”

Hinata took a deep, somewhat shaky breath and responded. “I’m going to be fine…” The taller one wiped along the bottom of his eyes to get rid of the tears, causing the ginger to blush slightly. “Shouldn’t you be going to class by now? Or did you just oversleep horribly?” He giggled, trying to lighten the mood between the pair because he felt like he’d just ruined it.

Kageyama smiled and kissed his nose tenderly. “Didn’t I already tell you that I took today off? Honestly Sho, what kind of fiancé would I be if I didn’t call in sick to support you on your big day?” No the school did not know that Kageyama was spending the day with Hinata. As far as they were concerned, he was throwing up every ten minutes and way too sick to come in. “I’ll drive you there, stick around during your final rehearsal and bring you some coffee once it’s over, just like we agreed.”

He nodded and got up, grabbing his jacket and his bag. “Are you going to be there tonight? You know, in the audience?” He asked, pulling his shoes on and tying the laces. Folding his arms, he leaned against the wall and waited for his answer.

He chuckled and walked to the door, putting on his boots and grabbing his keys. “Of course I’ll be there tonight.” He unlocked the door. “Now come on, we don’t have all day. You’re already leaving later than planned and we don’t have time to mess around anymore.” Hinata giggled again and took Kageyama’s hand, letting the taller one walk him to the car. This was going to be great, he could feel it in his bones!


End file.
